For a New Destiny
by MerlinMorgana1579
Summary: What if things had gone differently when Morgana found out about her magic? What if she wanted to kill Uther right away, because of fear? What will Merlin say? What will he do? Can he stop Morgana from killing Uther, and succeed in creating a new destiny? Or will destiny continue on its current course, set on the path fated to doom Albion? One-Shot


**IDOM**

**This one is for Lady Flurryous, a Mergana one-shot that she wanted.**

**It's a AU from 2x03 - but it totally veers off in a completely different direction - and I'm not sure if this is exactly what you wanted, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**As for any DBD fans, I'm working on the chapter! **

**...**

**Hello? Any fans?**

**0_0**

**But let's just say, Morgana knows she has magic and is confronting Merlin angrily - but it's not his fault. He just happened to be the only person where Morgana was ready to blow off in a mix of emotions. **

**I hope that helps...**

* * *

><p>"I have magic Merlin," Morgana hissed, anger playing across her face though tears were starting to pool at the side of her eyes.<p>

"You can't expect to understand."

But Merlin did. He knew exactly what Morgana was starting to go through, but would he be able to help.

He remembered what Gaius said, the old man's voice ringing clearly in his head.

"I mean it Merlin. Stay. Out of it!"

But how could he? Either it was completely obeying Kilgarrah and Gaius' commands, and kill Morgana, or go all out of his way and help her. To trust her.

And he needed her trust for that.

So he had to tell her.

"Morgana, I do understand," Merlin said, his voice calm and quiet, partially trying to soothe her, and also not trusting who would come into Morgana's chambers, even though it was night time.

"How can you Merlin? It's not like you have Magic," her voice was jaunting, like how she would tease Arthur, but how it cracked gave her away.

Merlin took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this?

"I do, Morgana," he said, raking his fingers through his raven black hair, eyes darting nervously around before finally settling on Morgana's confused gaze.

"You do... What?" Morgana said, and Merlin saw with relief the anger slowly dispersing from her face.

But instead of tell her, he decided to show her.

Cupping a palm in front of his mouth, he whispered a spell.

"_Forbearńe._"

He knew Morgana saw the gold flash in his eyes with the tell-tale gasp, a proof that he had magic even before he opened his palm to Morgana, showing the fire that should have burnt his hand, but wasn't, dancing in his hand.

"You do have magic," Morgana whispered, her eyes fixed on the fire in his palm.

"Yes, I do, Morgana. And I do know how it is to live in fear of prosecution, just because of what I am," he said, bringing them back to the beginning of this conversation.

Morgana tore her eyes off the palm to meet Merlin's calm gaze.

"Why did you come here in the first place then?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"My mother knew that with my growing magic, I'd have trouble keeping control of it in Ealdor. That's why she sent me here, so Gaius could teach and help me. And Morgana, I'm willing to do the same for you, but murdering Uther isn't an option. I managed to stay here this long without getting caught, and though I would worry, I had faith," Merlin finished.

"Faith in what?" Morgana narrowed her eyes.

Merlin took a deep breath. He had told her this much, what was the harm in saying more if it could stop her from thoughts of treason?

"Faith in Arthur. It is said that it is his destiny to unite the lands of Albion and return Magic to the land once more," Merlin looked at Morgana, his eyes silently pleading with hers to understand.

"I have faith in that Morgana," he said, his voice quiet.

She looked down, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths before opening her eyes again, though she didn't lift her head.

"Arthur - _Arthur_ of all people - is destined for that!" Morgana asked, a touch of incredulity in her voice.

But Merlin still held some hope in his heart. If he could convince that one day, they would be able to live freely without any worry, she would accept to be silent for now, right?

"Yes Morgana. You have also seen how he's changed, haven't you?" It wasn't all the time, but the change was small, and at times visible.

She nodded thoughtfully, but then raised her head, and with his heart plummeting to his stomach, Merlin saw the malice return to Morgana's eyes.

"Then wouldn't killing Uther solve all our problems? We can be free from his tyranny and Arthur can start his ruling, and bring back magic faster!" She grinned evilly, making Merlin feel slightly sick.

Merlin took a deep breath before he answered her.

"Morgana, Arthur may be changing, but he still isn't ready yet. And if you kill Uther, do you think that would ever help against his view for magic?" Morgana stopped grinning, and Merlin plowed on, desperate to make her see reason.

"Morgana, it may be hard to live with magic in Camelot, but I will always be there with you, _for_ you. And being together can help ease our tensions until Arthur is ready for his time to reign. And I also believe," Merlin added, saying whatever he could to stop Morgana. "That Uther will pay for his own crimes when the time comes. I may save his life whenever I can, but there will be a time, when Arthur _will_ be ready, and Uther _must_ die, and he will. But please Morgana, don't let it have to be from your hand," Merlin finished, putting a hand on Morgana's arm, and making her meet his eyes.

For a while, they said nothing, but just looking, before Morgana broke the silence.

"I don't know why Merlin, but there's something about you. There always was, and it may have been because of the magic, but there's still something _more_. And if you're so convinced in this future that you speak of, and have been waiting for this long, then why shouldn't I have to wait with you?" Morgana said, and after a brief second, Merlin's face broke into a smile.

"Thank you Morgana," he said.

She took his hand on her arm into her own, before replying.

"No, thank _you_, Merlin."

* * *

><p>Deep under the castle, the Great Dragon shifted in his sleep, as a new destiny was revealed to him in his dreams, destinies altered by changes a certain man had accomplished floors above.<p>

_A tall, pale skinned man, standing on a pedestal, his raven black hair being tussled fondly by a blond haired man. By the raven haired man, a beautiful woman stood by his side, her long black hair delicately made into a bun, her green eyes filled with happiness. Her long white dress trailed behind her for yards, and a small girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes played around with it, before being scooped up into the arms of her similarly brown haired mother, the only difference in skin color, for the mother's skin tone being that of similar to toffee. _

_The men and woman in the forest stood at attention, their eyes fixed on the pale skinned, black haired couple on the pedestal, and after a short speech, the man bent down to capture the woman's lips into his own for a long chaste kiss, accompanied by a wolf whistle coming from a brown haired man in the audience, a mug of ale on his hands which he managed to sneak through without anyone noticing - or so he thought. _

_Finally, as the crowd started to pair up for a dance, the newly wed couple enthralled the audience with fireworks bursting to the sky with only a flash of golden eyes, visible even in the day light. _

_The elegant swooping of two dragons - a large gold one and a medium white one - made the crowd roar even louder. _

The Great Dragon awoke, his eyes calmly staring off into the darkness of the cave.

"It seems that you have a new destiny to accomplish, young warlock," The Dragon grinned for a moment, before he settled back to sleep, thoughts already drifting back to this new destiny.


End file.
